Mu Liancheng
Appearance Personality Background Mu Liancheng’s original name was Mu Shun and he was Ximen Wuya’s sword servant. He was the closest and most trusted individual to Ximen Wuya. He had been following Ximen Wuya since he was just over ten years old. They might have a master and servant relationship on the surface, but Ximen Wuya treated him like an elder brother. (Sword servants have a lower status than sword attendants. However, with Ximen Wuya’s status when he was still younger, he wasn’t qualified to have a sword attendant) More than ten years ago, Mu Shun fell in love with a woman and was obsessed with her. Who would have expected her to be the enemy’s sexual entrapment? She got together with Mu Shun just because she wanted to harm Ximen Wuya. One day, she took the chance when Mu Shun didn’t notice and actually coated the ‘Extinguish Black Poison’ on Ximen Wuya’s sword. Back then, Ximen Wuya wasn’t the Cloud Heaven City Lord yet, but it was the almost time for the Grand Martial Duel for the position of the city lord. Because of the contaminated sword, Ximen Wuya’s strength suffered a huge decline and nearly failed when he was just about to succeed in the strive for the city lord position. However, Ximen Wuya was a heavenly genius, thus, despite being inflicted with poison, he still defeated everyone and obtained the position as the city lord. Afterwards, his body was severely injured and his cultivation had declined and reversed for several years. On the day of the Grand Martial Duel, the woman who was in a mutual affection with Mu Shun had suddenly vanished. Mu Shun was astonished and enraged, he felt extremely remorseful and guilty. He knelt in front of Ximen Wuya and was about to draw his sword to commit suicide. However, Ximen Wuya stopped him and said, “I trust that you will never try to hurt me. Death is easy, living on is the challenging part.” Mu Shun immediately dispelled the thought of dying. Even if he was going to commit suicide, he had to find that woman first and kill her. After spending eight months, Mu Shun finally encountered that woman again. The woman who captivated him, the woman whom he hated to the bones. However, she was drenched in blood at that moment and was being pursued, someone else had wanted to kill and silence her. Most importantly, it seemed that she was pregnant. From the calculation of dates, it was evident that it was Mu Shun’s child. Hence, Mu Shun wielded his sword and rushed to rescue the woman. But as there was an endless stream of pursuers, the duo had to continue fleeing. Mu Shun was originally there to kill her but ultimately rescued her. He was ashamed to return back to Cloud Heaven City, thus he brought the woman along and fled all the way to the northwest continent’s beach which was located in the extreme south. As he was about to travel on the boat and conceal themselves on the southwest’s Savage Lands, she unexpectedly gave birth. Therefore, the two of them were delayed since she had to give birth to their child on the beach, this was his daughter now, named, Mu Lianyi. Mu Shun didn’t even have time to snip his child’s umbilical cord before the enemies arrived. He desperately tried to fight against them, but it was too difficult to do it all by himself. He was truly desperate at that time, he didn’t even mind if he had to die, however, he didn’t want his child who was just born to fall into the vicious hands of the enemy. Just as the family of three was about to be slaughtered, Ximen Wuya appeared and immediately killed all the enemies. As it turns out, Ximen Wuya had been searching for Mu Shun for a month now, he happened to hear the sound of fighting from a few miles away. He was actually able to hurry over in time. Mu Shun was truly overwhelmed with emotions and wanted to die from guilt. He knelt in front of Ximen Wuya and said that he and the woman could die, however, he pleaded Ximen Wuya to spare his daughter and bring her back to Cloud Heaven City, even if she had to become a slave or a servant. Ximen Wuya let out a light sigh and tossed a bag of money to Mu Shun, he said, “You aren’t suited for a blood-filled life. Bring the woman and child to live a regular life on the Savage Lands.” Finishing his statement, Ximen Wuya left gracefully. He left behind Mu Shun, the woman, and the wailing baby on the beach. Consequently, Mu Shun came to this place and relied on the bag of gold he got from Ximen Wuya to build this family business, the Mu Clan Docks. He had since changed his name to Mu Liancheng. Plotline Story Weapons References